


No Longer "Just" Political

by the_space_ace



Series: Dream SMP Fantasy AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad and Skeppy are good friends, Fantasy AU, Gen, Mild Blood, Suicidal Thoughts, Techno is doing his best, it's just not enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_space_ace/pseuds/the_space_ace
Summary: Techno gets shot and thinks that, maybe, death wouldn't be too bad.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Darryl Noveschosch, Dave | Technoblade & Skeppy
Series: Dream SMP Fantasy AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994728
Comments: 2
Kudos: 183





	No Longer "Just" Political

Techno laughs and even to him it sounds hollow; he really shouldn’t have sent Skeppy away. That was his first mistake.

His second mistake was assuming it’d be safe. Things had been calming down, he’d started thinking that maybe he could finally let his guard down. Gods, he shouldn’t have been that stupid. A king should know better.

The third mistake was disregarding a small noise as nothing more than the wind shifting the trees outside. Now that he has time to really reflect, he should’ve known that that noise wasn’t very tree-like. Techno lets himself laugh, the noise quickly being cut off by a cough.

Squid really wasn’t playing around anymore. 

Techno doesn’t really know how long he lays there, with his hands desperately trying to stop the blood flowing from his side. He remembers falling asleep at some point, being serenaded by soft bird song. He remembers Bad’s cry of his name. The panic in his voice felt weird, it didn’t fit the image Techno had of him. Bad was always calm and, well, he wasn’t very calm now. Man, it must be really terrible.

“Where’s Skeppy?” Bad asked and Techno wasn’t sure if he was talking to him or someone else. It didn’t matter either way, Techno couldn’t find the strength to speak. The one time he needed to talk he couldn’t. Kind of ironic, really.

Someone’s taking off his clothes and cleaning up the blood. Everything feels like it’s moving too fast yet too slow. He thinks he hears Skeppy, whispering something to someone. He can’t say for sure.

The noise surrounding him is awfully comforting, Techno thinks, and he’s once again lulled into sleep. Asleep, he’s safe. He can’t feel the dryness in his throat or the stickiness of the blood on his hand or the blinding pain coming from the wound in his side. He’s fine with being asleep. He doesn’t need to be king when he’s asleep. Eternal sleep would be nice, really nice.

When Techno wakes up, he feels disappointment deep in his stomach. 

He’s not in his room anymore. He avoids opening his eyes, not wanting to see the brightness of the infirmary. Maybe he could try and fall asleep again, this time it might be forever. He really wants it to be. Forever sounds good, better than what he has to deal with when he opens his eyes.

He opens them anyway.

The first thing he sees is Bad, sleeping against Skeppy. The infirmary is just as bright as he remembers, maybe even worse. It certainly doesn’t help his pounding headache. He attempts to sit up and is immediately dissuaded by the shock of pain that comes from his side.

Techno sighs, staring at the ceiling and forcing his eyes to remain open; he can’t let Squid win, not with that dirty trick he pulled.

There’s water sitting on the table next to his bed and he takes it, doing his best to control the shaking in his hands. It doesn’t work too well. He manages to get more water on the bed sheets than in his mouth. It’s a bit pitiful, honestly, and Techno feels ashamed even though no one was around to watch.

“You’re a wreck,” Techno says to himself, his voice raspy from disuse. “Some king you are, getting totaled by a kid with way too much confidence.” When all he gets in response is silence, Techno feels his throat tighten up.

“Maybe Squid’s right,” it comes out as broken as he feels. Techno has never been more thankful for Skeppy and Bad’s heavy sleeping. “No, you’re not a quitter. At least I hope you’re not. I’m not so sure anymore.”

It’s hard to tell how much time has passed. There’s no window in the stupid infirmary and it makes Techno feel awfully lost. A lot of things about the infirmary makes him lost, in all honesty. He feels stripped of all his strength and power, everything that he was so sure of gone when he’s at the mercy of a doctor. He guesses it’s been a few hours when Skeppy finally stirs, blinking away the sleep from his eyes as he stretches. It takes a while for his guard to tell that he’s awake and when he does, he’s jumping to his feet (it makes Bad jolt awake and Techno has to suppress a giggle).

“Are you okay? Do you need anything? Food! You probably need food!” Just like that, Skeppy was out of the infirmary and on his way to the kitchens.

“I feel bad for him,” Techno huffs. He does, really. Skeppy’s stressed and worrying all because of him. He doesn’t deserve it, he doesn’t deserve it at all.

Bad sighs, once again gaining Techno’s attention. “You should feel bad for yourself, you’re the one that got shot.”

“I’ve gotten shot before, I don't see what the issue is.” He did see the issue. He saw it with perfect clarity and in perfect focus. But he hopes Bad doesn’t see the issue, he’s already worried Bad too much. Bad looks at him, really looks at him, and Techno feels as if he’s being dissected. It feels like Bad can see every sin, every thought, and every feeling. It makes his skin crawl and makes him want to escape. 

“Techno-” Bad starts and the amount of care in his voice makes Techno want to tear his hair out. He can’t accept it, he doesn’t deserve it, he can’t handle it.

“Please, Bad,” Techno hates how he can hear the pure emotion in his own voice. He knows he sounds close to sobbing. He knows and he hates it. “Not- Please, not now. I can’t right now. Please.”

And Bad stops. Techno isn’t sure if he’s glad or not.

Skeppy comes back a few minutes later, a platter full of different foods in his hands. “I asked the chef what would help you get your energy back and she gave me this; I trust her decision.”

The walls of the infirmary don’t feel like they’re caving in as much anymore and Techno suddenly is very thankful for Skeppy. Techno eats only the fruits, letting Bad and Skeppy split whatever’s left. Bad scolds him and Skeppy doesn’t even hesitate to take Techno’s offer. Being asleep forever wasn’t as tempting now. Being awake was okay for now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic for this fandom and I'm Nervous; all that matters is that I've tried my best.


End file.
